Chobits and the 7 deadly sins
by heavens-punisher
Summary: what happans when the chobit cahrecters get infected with the 7 dealy sins...read and find out.
1. the infected

((Ok this is my third fan fic this first was a flop and the second did ok…so let's hope this is a killer and just for those who have seen the anime and not read the manga plum is also Sumomo))

((Ok this is my third fan fic this first was a flop and the second did ok…so let's hope this is a killer and just for those who have seen the anime and not read the manga plum is also _Sumomo_))

Hideki had awoken one morning and slowly worked his way outta bed. Once his feet touched the ground a hand grabbed at his ankles. Hideki quickly retreated them back onto the bed and a head popped out from under the bed "Hideki is awake" it said hideki looked and seen it was chi and calmed himself "oh…chi…its you". Chi then pulled herself out from under the bed and sat next to him. "Hideki looks tired…hideki should sleep more" Hideki spoke "no…im fine" he said with a yawn" Chi seen how wide he opened his mouth and tried to copy him. Hideki smiled and laughed and patted chi on the head "today is going to be a busy day chi….everyone is coming over to help ms.hibiya rearrange the rooms so more tenants can move in". Chi smiled and clapped her hands together in a form of silent happiness. Hideki stood and walked over to his closet and put on blue jeans and a yellow shirt "ok chi now lets get-" but was cut off when he seen chi already dressed herself "what did hideki say" she asked/ Hideki simply shook his head and spoke "oh nothing" he said in a pleased tone

Minoru had woken early as usual and was on his computer checking his emails as he usually did in the morning. Yuzuki entered and brought him a cup of tea and toast with margin since Minoru didn't like real butter. "Minoru sir don't forget today we need to report to mr.Motosuwa's house to help his landlady with some work". Minoru took a sip of tea and spoke "I haven't forgotten in fact…im looking forward to it". Yuzuki nodded and went to exit the room when Minoru spoke "Yuzuki…lay out my old school clothing from last year and dress your self for manual labor". Yuzuki nodded and left to do as Minoru asked. Minoru was then left to finish the task he was doing along with his breakfast

"Time for wakey wakey exercises" plum said after she blew her whistle Shimbo jumped outta bed and began to immediately follow his old persocoms lead. Shimbo borrowed plum so that he could get back into his old routine "today we help ms.hibiya with the apartment complexes main holds" plum said to him Shimbo nodded as he dropped to the floor and began to do push-ups "yeah plum but you should stay close…we might need you to crawl into the small areas of the partment". Plum gave a thumbs up and spoke "will do" Shimbo then stood and began to perform jumping jacks ms.shimizu then walked and chuckled as she usually did as she watched both Shimbo and plum do there exercises together.

At Chiroru mr.Ueda was putting out the fresh turnovers and donuts for the day. A young man wich mr.Ueda hired then came in "good you're here…I need to leave early for the rest of the day to help a friend…can you handle the shop from here?" the boy nodded and put on the apron Mr.Ueda useally wore and began to fill the cases with all sorts of baked goods. Mr.Ueda then bid the boy a good day and began to head towards hideki's on the way he seen yumi who ran up to him "hey…you heading towards Hideki's as well?" Mr.Ueda nodded and she spoke "lets go together" Mr.Ueda nodded and soon they both began to heads towards there fun filled day of working

At ms.hibiya's house however she was busy trying to hide a small brown box "where to hide it….where to hide it" she said in a panic finnally she went to the living room and opened the box…inside where 7 very odd looking orbs or balls of some kind. She covored them with jewlery and spoke "there…that should work" just then she heard her doorbell ring. She walked over and answered it to see hideki wearing his yellow shirt and blue jeans but seeing chii wear a painters overalls with a white painters hat. Ms.hibiya smiled at how cute chi looked and invited them in. as time went on the others joined them. Shimbo and plum followed by Mr.Ueda and Yumi then finnaly Minoru and Yuzuki. With everyone there ms.hibiya forgot all about her box. And as the day progressed they knocked walls down to make some apartments bigger and cleaned some out.

It was lunchtime now and Mr.Ueda had brought some spare doughnuts and cake while yuzuki brought lemonade and yumi brought cookies. Everyone was eating when a bee soon flew in. Minoru jumped as he was terrified of bees and knocked his head onto the dresser the box was on. The box toppled to the floor and the 7 orbs or balls. Or…whatever you want to call them spilled and roolled across the floor along with the jewlery that covored them "I got it" everyone almost said at once Ms.hibiya walked into the room with napkins and spoke "NO DON'T TOUCH THE-" but it was to late. As hideki grabbed the blue orb he flashed blue. Yumi grabbed the pink and Flashed pink Minoru grabbed green. Mr,Ueda grabbed red Chi grabbed yellow yuzuki grabbed orange and a purple one rooled and touched ms.hibiya. the balls no longer glowed with the colors they did and ms.hibiya quickly gathered them in put them in the wooden box "im afraid no one can leave my apartment for 48 hours" everyone looked to her "what…why" asked minoru. Ms.hibiya spoke…it takes 48 hours for them to leave a body…you see….all of you have been infected with one of the seven deadly sins.

((more to come...please review))


	2. the sins exposed

Anticipation and fear grew as each of the infected began to wonder wich sin they had. Minoru began to pace back and forth as yumi began to bite her lower lip. Chi was the first to speak up. "Hideki…what is sin" she asked. Hideki sighed and spoke "Sin are things that are bad…they are things we arnt supposed to do but sometimes we naturally do them" Chi blinked and spoke "does chi sin?" Hideki looked to her "I never seen you yet" he said. Shimbo then stood "well im not going to stand around here forever" he said in a loud violent tone. He then covored his mouth and spoke "anger…I got anger" he said. Minoru spoke "it appears that within the next two days our sins will expose themselves…I suggest we take a time out and evaluate each other so we know who has wich sin and that way we can prepare one another accordingly." Yumi then thought "he is so smart…if only he was older I would definityly" her eyes widened "oh…my…god….lust" she said in her head. Mr.Ueda looked to yumi "something wrong Yumi?" he asked. She shook her head and said "no….nothing" in a very high tone Mr.Ueda spoke "you know your sin don't you" she nodded and whispered into his ear "ok…we wont repeat that he said. He told minoru however and minoru marked it down but told no one. Hideki on the other hand laid down and scratched his ass as he turned on ms.Hibiya's t.v "well…no reason to stand around worrying…what happens…happens" Yuzuki spoke to this "it appears Mr. Motosuwa is showing the sighns of Sloth. Minoru nodded as he spoke "it appears so" chii began to eat a cookie and once finished began to eat some cake as she watched the drama unfold. Ms.hibiya looked to chi and thought in her head "her beuty is unmatched…her hair is so slick and clean…why cant i..be….like……that" her eyes arrowed "great…I got envy" she said allowed "minoru spoke "what makes you say that?" ms.hibiya looked to him "just trust me" minoru nodded and made a comment "that's four down…only three left" Yuzuki spoke "make that two" she said as she pointed to chi and seen she ate everyones lunch "Gluttony" Minoru said "that leaves pride and greed between me and Mr.Ueda Minoru said. Mr.Ueda looked to minoru and minoru returned the gaze….they looked at each other like old fashioned cowboys about to shoot each other down. Mr.Ueda thought in his head "he thinks he is so smart…well if I have a sin im not telling him". Meanwhile in minoru's head "if I find out what sin I have I don't think I can tell the others…I should…but…I couldn't bare to say it." Two hours passed since the sins beagn to expse themslfs…3 hours passed since they were infected. yumi began to watch every guy and girl and eyed them all…it was at that point that Mr.Ueda's sin exposed itself "Yumi…stop looking at other guy's crotches" he blared she giggled and and continued and minoru spoke "Greed is what you have…wich leaves pride to me"

((please review))


	3. all hell breaks loose and help arrives

Hideki was laying on the couch while shimbo looked out the window to people who passed by…they would wave to him and he would give them the finger. Yumi was flirting with everyone she could and chii had eaten a full bag of sugar and all of Mr.Ueda's sweet cake's. Mr.Ueda was using ms.hibiyas computer and everytime someone asked to use it he would throw a dirty look to them. Minoru however..seemed fine..his sin seemed to not surface somehow. Ms.hibiya looked at others and spoke in her head "how can chii eat so much and keep her figure" she thought

The first few hours passed with out a hitch but the fires inside were burning wildly.

Shimbo approached Mr.Ueda and spoke "let me use the computer" he demanded. Mr.Ueda gave Shimbo a dirty look this of course mad Shimbo angrier "let me use the damn computer give me another dirty look and your going to wish you hadn't" Mr.Ueda simply stood and got in Shimbos face "if you feel froggy then leap" Shimbo without warning then punched Mr.Ueda in the face and jumped on him Hideki jumped up and spoke "no your going to break the remote" he then made a dash for it and knocked it out of rhe way only for chii to get a hold of it. She looked at it curiously then placed it in her mouth. Hideki ran over and got it and gave chii the rest of his popcorn as he went back to the couch to watch his soap opras. Meanwhile yuzuki and minoru broke up the fight between Shimbo and Mr.Ueda. Yumi looked at Mr.Ueda and spoke "so gutsy….i like that in a man" ms.hibiya sighed and looked to the clock 5 hours down 43 to go.

Later that night was peaceful as ms.hibiya mad a large dinner for everyone…whatever the others dindt eat chii happily took..she was starting to devlope a little belly but it was cute in a way. 12 hours had elapsed since the infection and the air was still stiff..in the words of dane cook it was the type of air that you get when your eating and daddy hits mommy and your still trying to eat. Ms.hibiya was on the computer and spoke as she dashed for the phone and dialed a number. "yes this is chotose hibiya and…..yes….yes…yes we have all 7….uh huh….ok….thank you" she then hung up and spoke "I just spoke to a person who knows all about these sins and he can possibly make it to where we can all go home by morning" Shimbo looked to her "and is he coming" she nodded he will be here soon"

15 minutes later a black Mazda miata pulled up out front… a handsome long black haired man dressed it a white suit stepped out of the drivers seat and a beautiful tall slender blond hair girl who wore a black skirt with matching black top stepped out of the passenger seat the man took of his glasses and spoke "this is it" the girl looked up to the only window that had light shining from it "are you sure?" she asked suddenly Shimbo could be heard "GO TO HELL" as the computer monitor came smashing though the window and smashed in front of the mans feet…the man looked to his partner and spoke "yeah….im sure"

They walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Yuzuki answered and the man spoke "chitose hibiya" ms hibiya soon took the door and spoke "yes?" the mna spoke again "you called about the sins" ms.hibiya opened the door fully and spoke "yes please com in" the man and his partner nodded and entered the place and seen everyone

The girl spoke "all seven in one place…christ" the man pulled out a pen and pad and spoke "my name is Derrick and this is my assistant Haven" the girl gave a wave. The whole room was suddenly focused on them. Haven locked the door and Derrick spoke "ok…lets get to work

((ok...the man and woman are me and a close friend...and i had to throw in a dane cook joke so...yeah...im odd i know but please review))


	4. the cures

Derrick sat down with each of the infected and wrote down who had wich sin. Haven on the other hand was fasinated with chi. "your hair its so long" haven said as she began to brush it. Chi smiled as she ate a snickers bar. Shimbo posed the biggest problome….his anger was beyond control so derrick felt shimbo had to be the first to be cured.

"Shimbo…come here please" derrick spoke. Shimbo walked over and derrick handed him a stress reliver ball. "what the hell is this for" Shimbo asked. Derrick removed his glasses and wiped them with a cloth from his pocket "squeeze it and pretend its someone you hate" derrick replied "im gonna need more than one" "well make due with it"

Derrick then turned to yumi. The poor brown haired girl had lust and she looked to derrick eagerly. Haven looked up and narrowed her eyes as she went and stood beside her partner. Yumi and haven met gazes and yumi went off in another direction. Derrick knew though that lust if not controlled would be very bothersome. Derrick looked to chi and spoke "gluttony the easiest to get rid of" he simply walked up to cbhi and gave her vegtables and health bars. As long as she ate those she would slim back down and that sin would leave her.

Haven looked over to hideki and spoke "I don't think he has a sin…he is getting fat and laying on the couch…just like a typical guy" derrick walked over to hideki and turned it onto the history channel "hey turn it back I was watching that" derrick ocketed the remote and spoke "nope…as long as that's on you will be eager to get up and walk about…causing you to work the sin out of you. Derrick gave ms.hibiya a mirror to fight her envey. As long as she looked in the mirror she couldn't want what she already had.

But minoru was helpless…pride….pride was the one sin you couldn't beat

((its short i know but...reviw anyway))


	5. progress and true love comes out

A few hours had passed since derrick gave the cures to the infected individual's yumi and minoru were the only ones who he hadn't dealt with. Shimbo was getting so mad at the stress doll that he was wearing himself out and it was making him sleepy. Mr.Ueda was given a shock watch and every time he showed any hint to being greedy he was shocked.

Ms. Hibiya was unable to want the beauty she seen in the mirror because the beauty she seen was already hers. Chi was slimming down as she ate the fat free and calorie free food and hideki was up and walking around as there was nothing but history on the TV.

Haven looked to derrick with her blue eyes and spoke "well you did it again" derrick shook his head "nope…not yet but I better do what I gotta do" he approached minoru and spoke "pride…everything you do is for your higher self…so what we must do is kill your pride" derrick reached into his bag and pulled out a pink babies bin and a diaper and tossed it to him "put it on" minoru spoke "your joking" derrick grabbed his shirt "this is my job…this is how I make money….don't screw with me" minoru frantically shook his head as he put it on "good…now walk around the house until I say so" and so minoru did as he was laughed by the others and slowly pieces of him died inside.

"Derrick did you really need to go to that extreme" Haven asked. Derrick simply shrugged "the sooner the better…you know how I work" he said as he passed by her

And made his way to yumi. Derrick sat next to her and she looked at him and blushed

He spoke in a seductive way "hey…..you know how much polar bears weigh?" he asked

She simply shook her head "I know its enough to break the ice…..im derrick" he said as he held his hand out to her "im yumi she said as she took his hand and shook it…but the slowly put his finger in her mouth "Haven stood there with a vain practically popping out her head. Her inside voice was screaming "what the hell I worked with him for almost 2 years and he never talked to me like that…the closest we ever got was that one date" haven then thought back to there date they had 3 months ago

FLASH BACK

Derrick had picked up haven at her house he had made reservations at an Italian restaurant.

Haven dressed very nicely in a white top and blue skirt with white shoes and derrick wore a black shirt with blue jeans that night. Everything was fine until they got to the restaurant. When they ordered derrick ordered the chicken fettuccini alfredo. Haven looked at the menu and turned it every wich way as she didn't understand what type of food this was. So she just had the first thing she recognized wich was the spaghetti

As they sat there eating words weren't really spoken between them until finally at the end of the meal haven spoke "I had a really nice time" Derrick looked to her and kissed her but instead of returning the kiss she simply got up and ran away leaving him alone in the restaurant

END FLASH BACK

That was 3 months ago ever since then everything between them was strictly business before that derrick used to joke and showed he cared now all he did was treat her like a normal partner…but then again she figured she deserved it…how could she have been so stupid. Haven looked over and seen derrick and yumi making out haven had seen derrick do this before but as she watched she didn't see derrick making out with yumi she seen herself in Yumi's spot. Afer a while Haven walked up and pulled derrick away "there that should be enough to calm her until it flushes out her system" derrick said derrick then looked around to see how everyone was. "so far so good" haven said derrick nodded "yeah" but we got 10 more hours to go" haven looked to him "derrick….can I speak to you….privatly" derrick nodded as he followed haven into the next room and closed the door but as soon as he did she leaned forward and kissed him "I meant to do that 3 months ago" she said. Shocked derrick didn't know what to do..haven thought he was going to get angry so she walked past him and opened the door but he quickly closed it and took her hands and kissed her back as she wrapped her hands around his waist. "I love you Haven" haven looked to him with her blue eyes and smiled as she laid her head on his chest "we need to get back to work…how about a date say Friday at 7:00" she nodded and held his hand as they went back out to finish there job.

Derrick walked up to minoru and told him he could stop he quickly ran to the bathroom to change. Derrick looked and seen Shimbo was asleep and chii was sharing her diet foods with Mr.Ueda who was sharing with Hideki who was telling ms.hibiya how pretty she was. Derrick looked over to yumi and seen she was acting like a normal girl for the minute and so everything was going according to plan 3 hours passed and derrick was sitting on the couch haven took the liberty of tying chi's hair into pigtails. Minoru and derrick were into a very deep discussion on many topics but no matter how intelligent or nerdy no matter what…minoru couldn't win wich caused more of minoru to die a little on the inside. All that remained now was 8 hours.

((ok i know this chapter may have been odd but i enjoyed writing it becuse i put my heart into this one...please reviw))


	6. the end

As the final hours approached the nerves of everyone seemd to raise and lower as the hours passed the sins slowely left the infected. Chii started to eat less and less. Mr.Ueda was becoming friendly again and Shimbo awoke and started be be cool headed as always. Yumi was becoming shy again and hideki was….well…hideki. ms.hibiya was becoming friendly and minoru was…well..minoru. derrick looked to haven and spoke "there…now we are done" haven looked to the group and spoke "I actually had fun with this one she said" derrick nodded "me too"

Derrick walked over to the wooden box that the sin orbs were in and looked inside. Sure enough they were there. Derrick gave them to haven and she took them to the car. Derrick looked to the group and gave them a nod as he exited to be with haven. Ms.hibiya looked to the others and spoke "ok lets go we are 2 days behind schedual with redoing this complex and we need to get busy" everyone lowered there heads as they groaned.

In the car derrick was driving as haven held the sins "so what are you going to do with them" she asked. "im going to archive them" like I do with everything else" haven nodded and she thought back to when derrick kissed her she smiled as she put a hand on his lap. Back at the complex chii and hideki were painting as yuzuki and minoru were sweeping. Shimbo and Mr.Ueda were moving furniture as yumi and ms.hibiya began baking and cooking. It seemed everything was back to normal

((it was rushed I know but that's because I got my masterpiece in my head and I want to quickly do it before I forget it….watch for both derrick and haven because they will be common charecters in my futer stories))


End file.
